


About a Boy

by panicparade



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco, Real Person Fiction, Young Veins
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Community: trope_bingo, Curtain Fic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-08
Updated: 2013-09-08
Packaged: 2017-12-26 00:37:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/959489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panicparade/pseuds/panicparade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pushed himself up, grabbing the blankets along the way and stood next to the bed, looking at the source of his back pain. Brendon and Chris were sprawled on the bed, each taking up half; which was a feat considering Chris was a small four year old, who had apparently inherited his Dad’s sense of space.</p>
            </blockquote>





	About a Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Curtain Fic square on my [Trope_Bingo Round 2 Card](http://panicparade.dreamwidth.org/1616.html)  
> Title is a play on a song by The Academy Is . . . .  
> Un- betaed, any mistakes pointed out politely would be appreciated :)\
> 
> In the same universe as [Heart of Mine](http://archiveofourown.org/works/764490)

Ryan woke to the feeling of falling, but unlike the other times when it would just be a dream and he’d wake up before he reached the ground, this time he woke to the feeling of actual pain. Disoriented and wrapped up in blankets, Ryan just lay there on the floor, looking up at the blue ceiling of their bedroom.  This was the second time in a week Ryan found himself on the floor in the morning and judging by the pain in his back, he knew he couldn’t take more of this.

He pushed himself up, grabbing the blankets along the way and stood next to the bed, looking at the source of his back pain. Brendon and Chris were sprawled on the bed, each taking up half; which was a feat considering Chris was a small four year old, who had apparently inherited his Dad’s sense of space. Ryan was strict when it came to Chris sleeping his own bed, but Brendon always managed to get Chris in with the two of them. Ryan never had the heart to say no because he knew how much it bothered Brendon that he barely got to spend time with his son because of the days he spent on the road and recording.

Seeing that it was almost around the time they wake up anyway, Ryan decided a little payback never hurt anybody.  He pulled back the curtains and grabbed the blankets off the two bodies groaning, and in Brendon’s case – cursing (which Ryan would have to have a _talk_ with him about, he had hear Chris say some very colourful words to their dog a day before and while Pete had found it funny, Ryan most certainly didn’t) on the bed. While walking out the door Ryan said, “If the two of you aren’t down in 10 minutes, I’m making breakfast for myself and going alone to the mall. Where there will be ice cream.” He smirked as he heard Brendon’s groan of pain as their son jumped on his dad and rolled off the bed, hurrying of to his room to get ready.

___

Ryan has just served Chris his breakfast when Brendon stumbled into the kitchen, eyes still half closed, going straight for the coffee machine. Chris drummed his heels against his chair and asked,“ Why are we going to the mall Papa?” , watching with fascination as his Dad slowly opened his eyes as the caffeine kicked in.

Ryan wiped syrup off Chris’s chin and replied, handing Brendon his plate, “Someone needs a new big boy bed.” 

Chris dropped his fork and turned to Ryan, smiling wide and happy, “Is it for me Papa?”

 Ryan shrugged and looked at Brendon, who was smiling at their son, “I dunno, Bren do you think we have a big boy here?”

 “Ooh me! Papa, papa me!!”, Chris jumped up and down in his seat. Brendon laughed and leaned back in his chair, watching the most important people in his life smile and laugh around him.

Ryan ruffled Chris’s hair and took his plate, moving around the kitchen he said, “I might think you’re a big boy if you can get ready on your own.” He heard the sound of tiny feet running out the room and up stairs.

He smiled and leaned against the counter, “And big boys don’t a make a mess!”, he added. Ryan was busy staring at the ceiling and wondering when his son had grown up so much that he didn’t need help getting dressed, when he felt warm breath on his cheek and looked up to see Brendon standing in front of him, trapping Ryan against the counter.

“Hey”, Brendon nudged Ryan’s cheek with his nose.

“Hi”, Ryan smiled and turned his head to capture Brendon’s lips with his own.

“PAPA!! Can I wear my pyjamas to the mall?”

“No! I’m coming up.”

“STAY DOWN!! I’m a big boy! Daddy, tell papa to say down!”

Ryan sighed and leaned against Brendon, resting his forehead on Brendon’s shoulder while his husband rubbed his back.

“What’s wrong?” Brendon asked, moving back a little to look at Ryan’s face.

Ryan shook his head, and replied, thinking about it for a little, “Nothing. Just, when did he grow up so much?”

Brendon smiled and moved a curl behind Ryan’s ear, leaning against him on the counter, an arm around Ryan’s shoulder, “You’re asking me? Every time I come back home, he’s even more grown up. There are so many things I miss out on” , Brendon sighed.

“Hey, no, Bren do not say that”, Ryan turned to his husband, “he doesn’t hold it against you, you know that! Chris is very proud of what his Daddy does, and so am I.” Pressing a quick kiss, Ryan moved to face the door when he heard Chris running back down the stairs, “Don’t run on the stairs, Christopher!”

He would have given Chris a proper lecture on running in the house but the sight of his son standing in the doorway wearing nothing but one of Brendon’s shirts and one of his vests, looking very proud of himself, was enough to make Ryan forget everything and else and run up the stairs to grab his phone, while Brendon reassured Chris that, “No, baby, you look very smart, but how about we wear something more casual for the mall?”

___

They spent the entire day at the mall, walking from store to store, buying stuff that Chris and Brendon insisted they needed but Ryan know would never be used. By the time they reached the home store, Chris was exhausted and Ryan was carrying him. They had moved from bed to bed, trying to decide which one would work (and which would go with the theme in Chris’s room, but that was something that only Ryan worried about). Brendon had spent fifteen minutes telling Ryan the benefits of buying a bigger bed for their room too, “because, Ryan, _more space_!!”, when they’d turned around from admiring the massive bed that would take up their entire room, they’d found Chris asleep on a kid size four poster and didn’t have to take a decision anymore.  

___

When Ryan woke up the next morning to sharp pain in his back, registering the ringing of the door bell, he sighed and got up. As he walked around the boxes containing Chris’s yet to be put together bed, to open and door and sign in for the delivery, he was kind of glad he’d let Brendon talk him into buying a bigger bed for their room too. 


End file.
